Nuevas emociones, antiguos sentimientos
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Después del incidente ocurrido va en busca de Tai, quien por fin volvió a la ciudad.Todo queda aclarado. Sora por fin sabe que es lo que siente y junto a quien quiere estar.
1. Chapter 1

**Olaaaa no sabia como empezar el finc asi que lo e echo de esta manera espero que les guste...voy a adelantar que la pareja principal es sorato, para mi la mejor **

**Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>La nieve ya había desparecido por completo en las calles de Odaiba, la gente salía a pasear aprovechando el buen tiempo y los niños jugaban alegres. Una chica pelirroja caminaba por la acera algo preocupada, tenía un destino en mente, un destino que durante cinco años no había visitado. Sora estaba dispuesta ha hablar con Tai, tenía que hacerlo, tenía dudas sobre el acontecimiento tan importante que cambiaría su vida próximamente y sabía que el único que podía ayudarle era él.<p>

Hacía cinco años que no lo veía y tampoco sabía nada de él,nadie sabía nada, no respondía a sus llamadas, cuando le preguntó a Kari sobre él, ella evadió la respuesta; estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo¿Le habría pasado algo y nadie ser lo quería decir? La mera idea de que algo le hubiera pasado hizo que se le encogiera en corazón, pese a que se iba a casar con Matt dentro de un mes y llevaba varios años saliendo con él, su corazón seguía debatiéndose entre aquellos dos, Matt y Tai, y esa era la duda que la única forma de responderla era hablando con él.

Si se ponía a meditarlo dejó de ver a Tai aquella noche tras darle la noticia de su compromiso

_**Flasback:**_

_Estaban todos allí reunidos ; hacía ya dos años, desde que vencieron definitivamente a MaloMyostismon, que no se veían y que mejor forma de comunicarles su compromiso que aquella noche._

_Anunció su compromiso en el postre, Izzy y Joe se sorprendieron mucho;TK y Kari ya lo sabían, pues desde hacía unos meses salían juntos y habían sido los primeros en enterarse, pero no dijeron nada;Davis pidió un brindis en su honor;Yolei felicitó de todo corazón a Sora; Cody y Ken les dieron la enhorabuena , los únicos que no dijeron nada fueron Tai y Mimi que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock._

_-Tai- le llamó Sora con un poco de preocupación y tristeza en su voz -¿Es que no re alegras por nosotros?_

_-Cla...claro que me alegro- Sora le miró dudosa -Es solo que me ha sorprendido la noticia._

_-Sí- dijo Mimi saliendo de su estado de shock -Tai se ha sorprendido tanto como yo- tras decir esto rió de una forma que aunque fue creíble solo Tai se dió cuenta de que fue falsa _

_-Ah...entiendo- dijo Sora un poco triste, de algún modo esperara que Tai le dijera que no lo hiciera, pero ¿cómo podía pensar de este modo si se iba a casar con Matt? Sora sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento y siguió con la cena, la cual se había convertido en una fiesta al dar la noticia ._

Desde aquella vez no lo había vuelto a ver, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra, pero aquella tarde lo iba a aclarar todo... o esa era la intención.

Sora llegó a la casa de quien fue y seguía siendo, pese al y tiempo que había pasado, su mejor amigo. Toco a la puerta esperando que quien le abriera fuera Tai, se decepcionó un poco cuando fue Kari quien abrió.

-Kari¿Está Tai?

-Tai , eh...no ha salido- dijo con un leve tono de voz dando paso a un golpe de tos que le dejo sin apenas respiración

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no es nada, no te preo...-otro golpe de tos le interrumpió mientras hablaba

-Deberías acostarte Kari, estás enferma- se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente- Tienes mucha fiebre, ¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico?

-No es necesario Sora, solo necesito descansar un poco, cuando lo haga me encontraré mejor, estoy segura

Sora sabía que Kari de pequeña había tenido una salud frágil, pero desde la aventura que vivieron en el digimundo su salud mejoró bastante hasta el punto de que solo se puso enferma un par de veces más, pero nunca tan enferma como ahora, su estado de salud le preocupaba mucho.

Kari se dirigía a su cuarto y Sora entró en la cocina para prepararle un poco de sopa; mientras preparaba la sopa escuchó un golpe en el pasillo y empezó a llamar a Kari preocupada, al no obtener respuesta fue a ver que había sido. Quedo aterrada al descubrir que el golpe que escuchó era el cuerpo de Kari cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo. Sora fue rápidamente al lado de ella para comprobar lo que temía, se había desmayado a causa de la fiebre, llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia y acto seguido colocó un poco de hielo envuelto en un paño en su frente para tratar de bajar la fiebre.

La ambulancia llegó de inmediato, Sora acompaño a Kari en la ambulancia, no le podía dejar sola. Pese que en aquel momento estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, no dejaba de darle vueltas al paradero de Tai, conociendo como le conocía, jamás hubiera salido de casa dejando sola a su hermana en estas condiciones, entonces ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Ya habían llegado al hospital, Sora se encontraba en la sala de espera mientras los médicos examinaba a Kari. En ese momento llegó Susumu, la madre de Kari y Tai, acompañada de TK.

-Sora,¿Dónde está Kari?- preguntó notablemente preocupada por el estado de salud de su hija

-Está en la habitación, los médicos están con ella, no se preocupe, seguro que se recuperará. Kari es una chica muy fuerte

El médico salió de la habitación y las miradas de los tres se dirigieron hacia él, se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas.

-Señora Kamiya

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo está mi hija?¿Se recuperará pronto?

-Su hija sufre una neumonía, ha tenido suerte de que esta señorita llamara a la ambulancia, si hubieran pasado un par de días más no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por ella- el miedo y la tranquilidad se hizo presente en las caras de quienes escucharon al doctor -No se preocupe, se recuperará, pero necesitamos tenerla en observación porque su estado de salud es muy frágil.

Susumu no pudo más con la presión y por un momento se desvaneció, TK quien se encontraba cerca de ella la cogió y la llevo hasta un asiento de la sala de espera para que se recuperara.

-Doctor,¿Podría decirme a qué es debía la neumonía que sufre?- preguntó TK

-Puede ser debida a muchas causas, pero me atrevería a decir, que esta es causada por una pulmonía mal cura o que no llegó a tratarse,¿Lleva mucho tiempo enferma la paciente?

-Creo que tres semanas- dijo dubitativo a la vez que temeroso

-Debieron haberla traído cuando mostró los primeros síntomas-el doctor mostró un poco de enfado al decir esta palabras

-Ella nos dijo que había venido y que le habían dicho que era un simple resfriado- TK se sintió culpable por no haber insistido más en que fuera al médico, por su culpa ahora Kari se encontraba así, Sora parecía saber lo que pensaba y se acercó a él para consolarlo

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- preguntó Sora

-Sí, pero ahora está dormida, si necesitan algo más avisen a la enfermera.

-Así lo haremos. Gracias

El doctor se fue dejando solos en la sala a Sora, TK y Susumu, quien se levantó del asiento y fue la primera en entrar a ver a su hija, TK y Sora pensaron que lo mejor es que entrara ella sola. Susumu entró en la habitación y vio a su hija tendida en la cama durmiendo, hacía tiempo que no la veía así, desde que Tai...De pronto recordó que su hijo no se encontraba allí y que debía llamarlo, pues a pesar e que no quería preocuparle, Tai había madurado mucho,sabría enfrentarse a esta situación mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo ella y seguro que cuando Kari despertara se alegraría de saber que su hermano venía en camino, estuvo dentro un par de minutos más, posteriormente salió y se dirigió al teléfono más cercano para llamarle.

Cuando salió ambos entraron a la habitación, TK se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de Kari, Sora se quedó detrás de él.

-Lo siento mucho Kari- murmuró sollozando

Cuando Sora lo escuchó, le puso una mano sobre su hombro, queriendo demostrarle así su apoyo y le dijo: -No te preocupes TK, seguro que enseguida se mejorará, ya has escuchado a los médicos, se recuperará- TK le miró y ella le sonrió, esto hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor -Vamos, lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar.

Cuando salieron vieron a Susumu volver de hablar por teléfono

-He llamado a Tai- dijo con voz cansada -Vendrá lo antes posible-

Al escuchar esto a Sora le asaltaron miles de preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para formularlas, ya se las podría hacer a él en persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**bueno díganme que les preció **

**criticas, comentarios positivos, negativos(mejor a esto ultimo no le hagan caso xD)...dejen reviews opinando**

**gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen haber tardado un poco en subir la continuacion pero tengo otros fic que continuar... y sinceramente no sabia como continuarlo**

**espero que la continuacion este bien**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Tai se encontraba en su habitación estudiando, ser diplomático era más difícil de lo que imaginaba, hizo una pausa para descansar ya llevaba más de cinco horas estudiando y aún no había comido.<p>

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, allí estaban sus compañeros : Antonio, Víctor y Diego; eran sus compañeros de piso.

Antonio y Víctor estudiaban una ingeniería y Diego estudiaba arquitectura, los cuatro vivían en el mismo piso porque las universidades estaban más o menos cerca, porque era el más barato que pudieron encontrar y porque entre cuatro el dinero a pagar era menos.

El piso no era muy grande, estaba situado en un bloque de pisos antiguos en donde solía alquilar las habitaciones y los pisos a los estudiantes, tenía cuatro habitaciones, un baño, un salón y una pequeña cocina pero cuatro estudiantes que se pasaban la mayor parte del día estudiando estaba bien.

Todos se llevaban muy bien porque tenían algo en común que los hacía especiales, eran niños elegidos que había ayudado a salvar el mundo, que pese ha haber dejado atrás su niñez seguían sintiendo ilusión por conocer a los digimon y volver a ver a sus digiamigos y que por mucho que los echaran de menos nunca se arrepentirían de haberlos conocido.

Tai se había ido a España a estudiar, pero también por otro motivo aún mayor, un motivo que solo había desvelado a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, se fue para olvidar, olvidar una persona que pese ha haber pasado años sin verla, sin oír su nombre y sin saber de ella no conseguía olvidarla, se había ido para olvidarla a ella, a Sora. Pensó que si se iba sin despedirse no la echaría de menos, quizás ese fue su error, desde que se fue no dejó de preguntarse si le echaría de menos, si había intentado buscarle o le había preguntado a alguien por él, aunque la respuesta a esas preguntas tenía una respuesta, sí.

Cuando hablaba con Kari siempre le contaba que Sora le había preguntado por él, sabia que había intentado llamarle pero se dejó el teléfono allí en Odaiba para que nadie pudiera localizarlo, tampoco se despidió de nadie, simplemente se fue.

No sabía donde ir, le había dado una beca para estudiar en varios lugares, uno de ellos era Nueva York otro Francia...al final se decidió por España; no quería a Nueva York porque en ese lugar se encontraba Mimi, no es que la odiara, ni mucho menos, ella estaba en la misma situación que él, solo que si la veía no dejaría de recordar a Sora y si había decidido marcharse era para olvidarla, para olvidar su traición...bueno ciertamente no le traicionó pero él se sintió así, de algún modo pensaba que aunque ella estuviera con Matt, con su mejor amigo, sentía algo por él, esa estúpida idea se desvaneció el día que hicieron público sus planes de matrimonio.

La chica a la que tanto quería y su mejor amigo se iban a casar, no podía enfadarse con ellos, no tenían la culpa de estar enamorados y para no sufrir se marchó. Una vez que llegó a España llamó a su madre y le contó los motivos por los que se fue, Susumu pareció entenderlo porque no le exigió volver y aunque no entendió del todo la exigencia de Tai la aceptó, pues si no lo hacía perdería a su hijo; Tai le dijo que no le dijera a nadie que se había marchado que si lo hacía desaparecería de su vida; pese a las insistencias de su madre para hacerle cambiar de idea con el pretexto de que eran sus amigos, no cedió y ella acabó aceptando.

Había terminado de comer cuando su móvil sonó, aquel móvil se lo había comprado nada más llegar y fue con el que llamó a su madre la primera vez, lo cogió y escuchó la voz temblorosa de Susumu; se quedó pálido, preocupado y ausente al oír lo que había pasado, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y cogiendo un par de cosas para poder viajar se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

Con la mano en la manivela recordó que no tenía coche para ir al aeropuerto, así que le pidió a Víctor, que era el más tiempo llevaba viviendo allí y el único que tenía coche, que le llevara lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto.

Una vez en el coche Víctor le preguntó por qué tenía tanta prisa.

-Mi hermana está enferma y la ha ingresado en el hospital-dijo muy preocupado

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, seguro que se repondrá-él era uno de los pocos compañeros, por no decir el único que sabía la estrecha relación que había entre Tai y su hermana, además él tenía un hermano pequeño y comprendía a la perfección su preocupación.

No volvieron ha hablar más en todo el trayecto, Víctor dejó a Tai en el aeropuerto y tras despedirse de él se volvió directo al piso porque aquella tarde tenía un examen importante. Tai entró, pese a que no hubo mucho tráfico cuando vinieron( o no más del habitual) el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, buscó el mostrador y fue allí para saber cuando sería el próximo vuelo a Japón.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Podría decirme cuando sale el próximo vuelo a Japón?

-Sí, por supuesto...Sale Mañana las siete ¿Desea algo más?

-¿Y el próximo vuelo a Tokio?

-Sale dentro de meda hora.

-Genial. Deme un billete para ese vuelto.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo venderle un billete a tan pocas horas del despega, además no quedan plazas.

-Por favor señorita, e muy importante que coja ese vuelo. Por favor deme un billete- dijo Tai mostrando su desesperación, la mujer se sintió mal por no ayudarle, pero no podía hacer nada, de pronto el ordenador hizo un ruido y ella sonrió

-Ha tenido suerte, un caballero acaba de cancelar el vuelo y solo le costará una décima parte del billete

-Muchas gracias- dicho esto pagó el billete y siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron embarco a tiempo para el vuelo.

El avión era pequeño, blanco y con dibujos azules, la aerolínea en la que viajaba se llamaba Maconp, debía de ser una aerolínea de tercera porque no había oído hablar de ella, además los asientos eran un poco incómodos y solo había dos filas de asientos con dos asientos cada una, estando ya sentado se dedicó a pensar en el tiempo que hacía que no veía a su madre ni a sus amigos ni a...Sora, aquel nombre quedó flotando en su cabeza como una nube que jugaba con él, se escondía y le dejaba pensar en otras cosas y aparecía acaparando todo sus pensamientos.

Tardó horas en llegar y pese ha haber cogido el vuelo cerca de las tres del mediodía cuando llegó a Tokio eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cogió un tren hacia Odaiba y llegó a su destino a las diez y cuarto. Paseó por las calles como cuando lo hacía de pequeño, ciertamente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, quizás algún bar nuevo o algunas obras, pero por lo demás todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Llegó a su destino final a las diez y media, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves deseando que no hubieran cambiado la cerradura y no fue así, entró y vió a su madre sentada en el sofá.

-Mamá he vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado, se que por ahora solo han aparecido Tai y Sora y en segundo plano Kari y T.K pero les adelanto que tengo pensado hacer que aparezcan todos lo protagonistas de digimon 01**

**gracias por leer y dejer reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale lo siento soy horrible, he tardado un motón en subir el capitulo, lo siento, he tenido un motón de exámenes y he estado un poco ocupada, para compensarles he subido des capi seguidos**

**Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Susumu no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era Tai, su Hijo, su niño, al que por fin después de tantos años volvía a ver, no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír de nuevo aquella voz si necesidad del teléfono, rápidamente fue ha abrazar a su hijo.<p>

-Tai, hijo, has vuelto- dijo mientras le abrazaba -¿Cómo estás? Estarás cansado por el viaje, pasa a tu habitación ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Mamá, tranquilizate.

-Lo siento mucho Tai,es que hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía que yo...- las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y esto hizo que Tai se sintiera mal, no soportaba ver llorar a su madre y menso sabiendo que él es la causa de sus lágrimas

-No importa, estoy bien, pero...- bajó la mirada -Recuerda que esto es solo temporal

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así me alegra tenerte de vuelta

-Y Kari, ¿cómo está?

-Los médicos dicen que tiene una neumonía, pero que se recuperará. Se alegrará mucho de verte.

-¿Quién está con ella ahora?

-Está tu padre, se fue hace un par de horas, no sé si TK y Sora...-la cara de Tai se ensombreció al oír el nombre se Sora algo de lo que se percató Susumu -Lo siento, no quería...

-No importa.- Le interrumpió -Voy a dejar esto en mi habitación, ¿vale?

-Claro

Tai fue a su habitación, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, bueno, quizás un poco más recogido.

-Tenía la esperanza de que algún día volverías por eso siempre que podía la limpiaba- dijo Susumu que estaba detrás de él

-Gracias mamá

Dejó las cosas en su habitación y fue junto a su madre a la cocina para cenar algo, no había comido nada desde que recibió la llamada. Se sentó a la mesa mientras veía como su madre le preparaba una tortilla, poco a poco empezó a sentir nostalgia ante el hecho de ver a su madre cocinando, los años habían pasado por ella, pero seguía manteniendo aquella belleza suya de antaño.

Empezó a preguntarse si de verdad durante los años que él no estuvo habían sido tan buenos como ella le contaba a través del teléfono, si le habían echado de menos a él tanto como él ha ellos, si la relación de Kari con TK iba bien, también se preguntó que habría sido de sus amigos, si llegaron ha alcanzar sus metas, les echaba mucho de menos a todos, a Mimi, a Joe, a Izzy, a Sora... de pronto todos sus pensamientos empezaron a girar entorno a aquella chica, aquella pelirroja que durante tantos años fue su mejor amiga y...

-Tai, Tai, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en...nada, no tiene importancia- dijo mientras sonreía, Susumu lo conocía perfectamente para saber en que estaba pensando, sabía que no hablaría de ese tema fácilmente, ella quería ayudarlo, pero una lección de la vida que debía aprender por sí mismo.

Estuvieron toda la cena hablando sobre las diferencias entre España y Odaiba, una vez hubo terminado de cenar Tai acompañó a su madre al hospital, quería ver a Kari aunque fuera solo un momento, quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Llegó a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, allí dentro estaba su padre sentado al lado de la cama, había envejecido un poco en estos últimos años, ya casi tenía el pelo cubierto de canas, pero ello no le hacía parecer más viejo; miró a su hermana, tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, quizás estuviera durmiendo, se sintió mal, recordó como la primera vez que ella fue al mundo digital también se puso enferma, se sentía igual, sentía que él debería haber estado ahí para cuidarla, y aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa y que pese ha haber estado ahí ella hubiera enfermado, no pudo evitar sentirse como se sentía, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, era lógico que se sintiera mal si algo le pasaba a su hermana pequeña.

Volvió con su padre a su casa, él tenía que trabajar mañana temprano y por ello no podía pasar la noche allí. Mañana quizás fuera a Tai a quien le tocara dormir, pues pese a que insistió en ser él quien durmiera esa noche en la habitación del hospital su madre no se lo permitió.

No le costó mucho dormirse, pese a la preocupación el cansancio del viaje era mayor y terminó por vencer sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

Despertó algo aturdido por el ruido del teléfono y miró el reloj.

-Las 6 de la mañana, ¿quién llama a esta hora?-murmuraba algo enojado mientras se levanta.

De pronto salió de la cama de un salto y llegó al teléfono, lo descolgó, no respondió hasta paso unos segundos, temía que la llamada volviera a ser de su madre.

-Hola, ¿familia Kamiya?¿Hay alguien?- escuchó Tai al otro lado del auricular

-¿Joe?¿Eres tú?

-¿Tai?¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, eres Joe, ¿no?

-Sí, si, claro que soy yo, me alegra saber que estás bien- dijo con una notable alegría en su voz

-A mí también, es decir, me alegra saber que tú también estás bien

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Pues...-Tai no quería contestar a esa pregunta, así que decidió evadirla con otra pregunta -¿Y tú?

Habrás estado estudiando, supongo.

-Has acertado, llego mucho tiempo estudiando para poder conseguir licenciarme, ya estoy en mi último año y por el momento lo llevo todo bastante bien, aunque hay que estudiar mucho

-Pero eso para ti no supone un problema, siempre has estudiado mucho- tras decir esto rió un poco

-Es cierto- Joe también rió- Pero, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Por cierto, ¿para qué has llamado?- volvió a intentar evadir la pregunta

-Es cierto, me había olvidado por completo, llamaba para saber cómo estaba tu hermana

-Está bien- contestó con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-Me alegro mucho, espero que se recupere pronto.

-Que no te quepa duda, por cierto, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Tengo un examen importante que hacer, he llamado antes de entrar ha hacer el examen , no te habré despertado,¿verdad?

-A las 6 de la mañana, ¿tú que crees?

-Lo siento mucho-volvió a disculparse -Tengo que colgar, el examen empezará dentro de poco y quiero ser puntual, adiós Tai

-Adiós Joe

Tai colgó el teléfono, todavía era muy temprano, las 6:15, no tenía sueño para volver a dormirse, decidió ducharse y ponerse a trabajar, tenía que terminar un trabajo y entregarlo para mañana, por suerte podía enviarlo a través del correo electrónico, sino, sería muy difícil entregarlo en persona estando el profesor en España y él en Japón.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba concentrado terminando el trabajo, llevaba más de una hora borrando y reescribiendo la misma página, era la última, solo le faltaba esa página para terminar el trabajo, pero no conseguía encontrar una buena conclusión. El trabajo trataba sobre la diversidad de especies que hay, había que elegir un tema y comunicarle al profesor el tema que iban a tratar, decidió escribir sobre los digimons, ya que en los últimos años ambos mundo se habían unido hasta ser casi normal poder ver a un niño con un digimon, pero seguía habiendo gente que desconfiaba de ellos, de los digimons, los seres que habían salvado el mundo humano más de una vez, a él le costaba creerlo y desde que se tuvo que despedir de Agumon por segunda vez tuvo muy claro cual sería su objetivo en su vida profesional, hacer de intermediario entre ambos mundos, para que tanto humanos como digimons puedan coexistir en armonía, pero para ello debía poder licenciarse primero, y algo le decía que al final conseguiría su objetivo. Tras media hora más de borrar y reescribir consiguió darle el final que quería a su trabajo, lo envió y cerró el ordenador; miró el reloj, eran ya más de las once y su madre aún no había vuelto, por lo que decidió ir al hospital.

Pensó en ir en taxi, levantó la mano y rápidamente paró uno, Tai abrió la puerta pero por algún motivo se quedó parado antes de subir

-¿Vas a subir o no?- preguntó el taxista

-Yo...es que...- Tai no sabía la respuesta exacta, quería subir, pero algo se lo impedía

-Vamos que no tengo todo el día- le apresuro el taxista

-No, lo siento-se disculpó Tai

El taxista suspiró, Tai cerró la puerta y vió como se marchaba hasta pararse un par de metros más adelante para recoger a una mujer.

Suspiró, ya que no iba a ir en taxi cogería el tren.

Fue a la estación y allí la nostalgia le invadió, recordó la primera vez que montó en tren con los digimons y como Sora tuvo que mentir para que no los descubrieran, subió al tren y sentó en un asiento, al poco de ponerse en marcha vió a una mujer con su hijo y muy amablemente le cedió su asiento, la mujer le dio las gracias ante este gesto; se fijó en el niño, llevaba una mochila a su espalda y juraría que por un momento le pareció ver un digimon dentro de ella, pero eso no era posible o quizás si. Puede que al final el momento en que digimons y humanos pudieran vivir en paz no estuviera muy lejos, además no sería la primera vez desde que se despidió de Agumon que los digimons visitaban el mundo humano en busca de un compañero.

Alguien le toco la espalda al girarse descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Izzy.

-Hola Tai, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Izzy, estoy bien, ya me ves, ¿y tú?¿Sigues con tus investigaciones?- hubiera preferido no encontrarse con nadie, pero por algún motivo el destino lo quería así, si no, no encontraba otra explicación

-Sí, hemos avanzado mucho, pero aún así no logramos descubrir cuál es la conexión entre humanos y digimons

Tai le miró sin comprender a qué se refería, su amigo al ver su cara se echó a reír y pensó otra forma de explicárselo

-Me refiero al porqué tu digámonos compañero fue Agumon y el mío Tentomon y no al revés, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, ahora sí, ¿y habéis podido establecer contacto con el mundo digitado?

El tren se paró e Izzy se percató de aquella era su parada.

-Tai, esta es mi parada, mejor quedamos esta tarde y te cuento lo que quieras saber- antes de salir le dijo -Nunca pensé que te interesaran tanto estas cosas

ÉL rió ante aquel comentario, como no le iban a interesar, después de todo en aquel mundo se encontraba su compañero y mejor amigo, aunque no fuese humano.

Tras una par de paradas más , llegó al hospital. Entró en la habitación y allí encontró a su madre sentada en una silla durmiendo, lo más seguro es que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche preocupada por Kari, a su lado había una persona, al principio no la reconoció, se sorprendió un poco de verle allí tras reconocerlo, pero le entendió, al fin y al cabo Kari era su novia.

-TK- dijo para hacerle saber que había entrado

-Tai, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido de verle

-Acaso no puedo ver a mi hermana

-No,no es eso...-TK se sintió un poco idiota al haber hecho aquella pregunta, conocía perfectamente la estrecha relación que tenía Kari con su hermano

-¿Ha despertado ya?

-Aún no, Tai...yo...-TK apretó los puños con rabia -yo...lo siento mucho

-No tienes por que disculparte, se que siempre has cuidado de ella, pero podías decirme qué pasó para que acabara así

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer- hizo memoria y empezó ha contarle lo sucedido - Recuerdas que cuando luchando por segunda vez con Myotismon necesitamos la ayuda de los niños elegidos del todo el mundo- Tai asintió, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver aquella batalla con el motivo de que Kari estuviera así -Recuerdas que Kari e Izzy fueron a China -Tai asintió de nuevo, empezaba a entender a donde quería llegar TK -Allí estuvieron ayudando a los hermanos Toi, y gracia ha ellos evitaron una guerra, lo recuerdas -él asintió otra vez, ya empezaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba que la gente diera demasiadas vueltas para decir algo, y de ello se percató TK -Te hecho recodar esto para que sepas el motivo por el que fuimos a China de viaje, allí había conocido a aquellos niños elegidos y le hacía mucha ilusión volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo. Nos alojamos en un hotel y estuvimos con ellos toda la tarde, cerca de las cinco en llamaron del hotel porque editorial a la que envié mi libro, quizás coincidencia quizás no, también se encontraba allí alojada y por algún motivo sabían que yo también me encontraba allí- rió y Tai le miró confuso -Creo que sabían que me encontraba allí porque el teléfono de contacto que dejé era el de mi casa y allí le dieron el teléfono del hotel en que me alojaba -él seguía mirándole confuso, tras unos segundos TK comprendió el motivo y rió brevemente -Es cierto, tú no lo sabrás, pero hace poco que me dedico a la escritura, escribo historias, mayormente basadas en nuestras aventuras con los digimon -Tai rió, nunca pensó que aquel chico fuera a dedicarse a la escritura -Como recibí aquella llamada pensé que era porque me iban a publicar el libro que les mandé y por ello volví rápidamente al hotel dejando a Kari con los hermanos Toi, pues, pese a que no quería dejarla sola ella insistió en que me fuera que no pasaba nada y así hice. Por desgracia no me llamaron para publicarme el libro, aunque las noticias no eran tan malas, me dijeron que si quería que me lo publicaran tenía que especificar algunos detalles más, tras hacer eso estarían encantados de poder publicarlo. Cuando salí de aquella inesperada reunión llovía bastante, llamé a Kari para decirle que iría a por ella, pero se negó en rotundo alegando que tenía un paraguas y que por ello no era necesario que fuera a recogerla. La esperé en la puerta durante más de diez minutos, iba a volver a llamarla cuando la vi aparecer corriendo bajo la lluvia...sin paraguas, al preguntarle el motivo...

**Flashback **

_TK estaba en el portal del hotel, esperando a Kari, afuera no se podía ver nada ya que la lluvia creaba una cortina de agua. Escuchó un ruido y forzando la vista pudo distinguir la figura de alguien que se acercaba corriendo, al cabo de unos segundos se percató de que era Kari._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado -Dijiste que llevabas un paraguas,¿no?_

_-Y así era- respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento -Pero cuando venía vi a una anciana caminando bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, parecía bastante mayor y aunque llevaba un chubasquero no pude evitar darle mi paraguas- relató con una sonrisa_

_Él no pudo enfadarse con ella, la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella siempre anteponía a los demás a si misma, como ya había demostrado varias veces. Suspiró y ella sonrió_

_-Será mejor que pases y te cambies de ropa antes de que te resfríes- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del hotel y la conducía hasta su habitación -Yo te espero abajo, cuando te hallas cambiado cenaremos,¿te parece bien?_

_-Sí,vale, no tardaré mucho_

_Algunos minutos después mientras TK y Kari cenaban..._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálida_

_-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío- contestó mientras se pinía la chaqueta, tras esto empezó a toser_

_TK la miró preocupado pero no dijo nada más..._

_Un par de días después tras volver del viaje_

_TK llamó a Kari por teléfono para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde a su cita_

_-Perdona que te moleste pero es que tengo una reunión con la editorial y puede que no llegue a tiempo- dijo intentado disculparse_

_-Vale, no importa, cuando termines ven a recogerme- respondió una voz ronca_

_-Kari,¿eres tú?_

_-Sí, quien iba a ser sino- empezó a toser_

_-Es que la voz tan roca...pues...no te había reconocido¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Estoy un poco resfriada, no es nada_

_-¿Has ido al médico?_

_-No- volvió a toser_

_-Deberías ir, después del viaje has empeorado mucho, prometeme que irás- casi ordenó_

_-Vale, te lo prometo. Cuelga ya o llegarás tarde a la reunión -rió -Adiós_

_-Adiós- colgó el teléfono, estaba muy preocupado por ella, tanto que se replanteo ir a la reunión, al final decidió ir, algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría_

**Fin Flashback **

**-**Después de eso- continuó relatando -Al volver a verla me contó que fue al médico y que el doctor le dijo que era un simple resfriado y que guardara cama...si no hubiera ido a la reunión y hubiera ido con ella al médico tal vez no estuviera así

-O quizás si, si ella te dijo que fue al ver al médico que fue, o acaso dudas de ella- le miró directamente a los ojos haciéndole entender su punto de vista y pudo notar como aquellas palabras aliviaban la conciencia de TK

Un pequeño balbuceo hizo que su atención de centrara en Kari, quién empezaba ha abrir los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>ups! se me olvidó...Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece<strong>

**bueno que les pareció**

**críticas, comentarios...acepto cualquier opinión**

**gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...como ya dije en otro capitulo y si no lo dije lo digo ahora, tengo pensado hacer que aparezcan todos los personajes de digimon 1 así si por el momento no ha aparecido por favor tenga paciencia, tmb quiero recordar que la pareja principal de este fic es taiora como ya se vera mas adelante**

**Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se percató de que a su lado había dos sombras, dos personas que no pudo distinguir porque la luz le cegaba, escuchó sus voces, pero no las distinguió, ruido, eso era lo único que podía oír , se sentía mareada y cansada. Cerró los ojos esperando recobrar un poco las fuerzas, los abrió de nuevo poco a poco, la luz ya no le cegaba y pudo distinguir quienes eran aquellas personas, el ruido se fue alejando dando paso a palabras, el mareo cesó y el cansancio disminuyó.<p>

Les miró y sonrió para luego decir casi en un susurro: -Hermanito.

-Hola Kari- sonrió -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bastante sorprendida por la presencia de su hermano.

-Cuando supe que te encontrabas enferma no dude ni un segundo en volver.-sonrió

Ella siguió hablando con su hermano sin ni siquiera haberse percatado de que TK estaba allí, o eso pensó él, se sentía ¿celoso? Como aquella vez que ella fue llamada al mar oscuro, aquel día le confundió con Tai y más tarde se sentía desprotegida porque su hermano no estaba allí, ese motivo hizo que sitiera celos del castaño; negó con la cabeza intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos, era su hermano, era lógico que se sintiera desprotegida si no estaba, pero ¿por qué no se sentía protegida estando él con ella? Pero esa ya pasó, ya no era así,¿verdad? Apretó fuertemente los puños, en ese momento sintió como le cogían de la mano, él la miró y ella simplemente le sonrió.

Aquel gesto, aunque muy pequeño, le hizo sentirse especial y le ayudo a convencerse a sí mismo, de una vez y para siempre, que el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Kari no sería reemplazado por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano, todo por aquel simple gesto, con aquella simple sonrisa que siempre le ayudaba a seguir.

-¡Kari!-gritó Susumu al oír la voz de su hija, apartó casi de un empujón a Tai y TK y se colocó al lado de la castaña-¿Cuando despertaste? Supongo que recientemente porque si no estos dos me habrían avisado, ¿verdad?- lanzó una mirada algo aterradora al castaño y al moreno que asintieron rápidamente, Kari había despertado haría un par de minutos, pero cuando Susumu se enfadaba daba miedo, probablemente al estar tan contenta por la recuperación de su hija no lo haría, pero ellos dos prefirieron no correr riesgos.

De pronto el rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-Se me olvidó...he de avisar a Sora.

-A...a Sora- repitió el moreno débilmente- ¿Por qué?- no es que le molestara, pero ¿por qué ha ella?

-Sí, me pidió que lo hiciera cuando Kari despertara, porque al fin y a cabo fue por ella que trajimos a Kari al hospital.

-¿Por ella?

-Sí, fue a vuestra casa y allí encontró a Kari muy enferma, no se que fue lo que pasó, pero me llamó desde el hospital diciendo que Kari se encontraba aquí- dicho esto se marchó de la habitación para hacer la llamada.

El castaño miró a su hermana y ella le preguntó: -¿Quieres saberlo?

Negó con la cabeza: -Me basta con saber que ahora estás bien.

En aquel momento el doctor entró en la habitación, para examinar a Kari, pues sabía que había despertado, los tres le miraron sorprendidos sin saber como se había enterado, él rió y les contó que un chico rubio le había avisado de que ya había despertado cuando estaba haciendo una de sus habituales rondas.

Tai y Susumu salieron para el doctor pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo. Esperaron fuera de la habitación hasta que este salió.

-¿Cómo estás doctor?¿Podrás volver pronto a casa?-preguntó Susumu con preocupación, a su lado se encontraban Tai y TK, quien había llegado recientemente, las miradas de los tres denotaban preocupación

-Señora Kamiya, su hija aún está muy débil, lo mejor es que se quede en observación algunos días para evitar una recaída-dicho esto el doctor se marchó dispuesto a examinar al resto sus pacientes

Los tres entraron en la habitación; TK y Tai convencieron a Susumu de que se marchara a descansar a su casa, ahora que la morena se encontraba mejor no debía de preocuparse tanto, había pasado la noche allí, ahora lo que debía de hacer era descansar...estas fueron algunas de las argumentaciones que usaron para convencerla. Minutos después de que ella se marchara, aún no muy convencida, el moreno logró convencer a TK de poder marcharse tranquilamente, pues sabía que el rubio debió de haber llegado mucho antes de que lo hiciera él y se veía claramente que estaba cansado.

Tai y Kari estuvieron toda la mañana hablando y contándose todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido a ambos: los viajes de Kari, algunas de anécdotas vividas con TK, algunas costumbres que Tai había encontrado un tanto extrañas en España, los niños elegidos españoles que había conocido y con los que compartía piso...

Eran más de las cinco cuando Yuuko, llegó para sustituir a su hijo, que a regañadientes aceptó marcharse y dar una vuelta para ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

Por una parte no quería encontrarse con ellos, no quería que le preguntasen dónde había estado o por qué se había ido, preguntas que él también haría; pero por otra parte eran muchas las ganas que tenía de ver a sus amigos, a todos ellos, y sobre todo tenía gas de volver a verla a ella...

No llevaba más de cinco minutos fuera del hospital cuando una voz familiar le llamó desde la lejanía.

-¿Qué tan pronto?¿Es que me esperaban o algo?- pensó el moreno divertido.

-Tai, me alegra encontrarte...aunque a decir verdad...sabía que estarías por aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo Izzy?¿Y como es eso de que sabías que estaba por aquí?

-No, no es nada...o bueno...sí...pero no es nada malo, y respecto al saber que estabas aquí es porque me lo dijo TK, pero aún si no me lo hubiera dicho, conociéndote seguro que no te separarías de tu hermana.

-Entiendo-dijo sin mucho interés

-Quiero enseñarte algo

-¿El qué?- quiso saber el moreno, Izzy siempre les mostró cosas interesante y el hecho de que le quisiera enseñar algo despertó su interés

-Tenemos que ir a mi casa

-¿A tu casa?- se extraño -¿Por qué?

-Pues porque es un secreto, aunque si todo sale bien detro de poco no lo será- Tai iba a volver a contestar pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto -Los demás están a punto de llegar, será mejor que nos demos prisa, todas las dudas que tengas te las aclararé allí.

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Izzy, no tardaron mucho en llegar; una vez allí Tai se sorprendió de ver a todos su amigos, bueno, a todos no, faltaban tres personas: Sora, Mimi y Matt.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó el castaño

-Hola a ti también Tai- ironizó el peliazul -¿No estás claro? Izzy nos llamó y nos dijo que tenía algo muy importante que enseñarnos

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el moreno un poco avergonzado por aquella falta -Hola, Joe. Supongo que TK te habrá puesto al corriente de todo ya que no me has preguntado nada -el peliazul asintió; recordando a lo que había venido -¿Qué era eso que nos tenías que enseñar?

-Preferiría que estuviéramos todos antes de hacerlo.

-No hará falta -dijo el ojiazul -Mi hermano no puede venir y Sora fue a buscar a Mimi al aeropuerto, por lo que ellas tampoco vendrán.

Izzy se quedó pensativo unos instantes: -Bueno, supongo que a ellos se lo enseñaré luego.

Yoshie les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, una vez dentro abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, antes este gesto Izzy se sonrojó un poco, ya era mayor para que su madre hiciera eso, pese a ello no dijo nada; ellas les dejó la merienda en la habitación del pelirrojo y se retiró junto a Masami que se encontraba en el salón.

Su habitación no había cambiado mucho, solo un cambio, ahora tenía un potente ordenador, cosa que él atribuyó al trabajo. Lo encendió y tecleó una serie contraseñas y dígitos, pronto en la pantalla del ordenador a pareció una pequeña pantalla, como una ventana que mostraba un paisaje un tanto extraño,con muchos árboles y flores, una paisaje que a todos les resultó familiar.

-Hola Tai

-A...Agumon- le llamó casi susurrando

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**Ya se que tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento**

**gracias por leer y si les gustó dejen reviews**

**gracias a ** **OoO LU por el review, no te preocupes que Mimi y Matt aparecerán y gracias también a Alai-chan y a Shanness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olaaa de nuevo, seque he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que no e tenido mucho tiempo, espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-A...Agumon- le llamó casi susurrando y no pudo evitar sonreír<p>

-Hola TK

-¡Patamon!

-¿Cómo te va Joe?

-Gomamon- dijo el peliazul recolocándose sus gafas

-¡Vaya! Si que os habéis sorprendido- exclamó Tentomon

-Para ellos es sorprendente porque hace mucho tiempo que no os ven y, supongo, que no pensaban que fuera a ser posible veros sin que ningún digimon esté intentado apoderarse de la Tierra – explicó Izzy

-Pero,¿cómo no nos habías dicho nada?- retó el moreno

-Sí, eso,- apoyo el rubio -Pero supongo que de este modo Gatomon no se enterará

-¿De qué no me tengo que enterar?

-¡Gatomon!¿Cu..cuándo has llegado?- el nerviosismo del rubio era muy notable

-No me cambies de tema -sentenció -¿De que no me tengo que enterar?

-Sentimos el retraso- dijo un pajarito rosa -Ha sido culpa de Palmon

-Ya he dicho que lo siento – se quejó el pequeño monstruito verde

-¿Y Matt?¿No ha venido?- preguntó Gomamon al no ver a su compañero en la habitación

-No, lo siento -se disculpó el ojiazul sin saber muy bien por qué -Tampoco han venido ni Kari, ni Sora ni Mimi.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Piyomon

-Sora ha ido a buscar a Mimi al aeropuerto y Kari...

-¿Que pasa con Kari? -dijo la gata blanca muy preocupada mirando a TK, el rubio se quedó sin palabras, cómo iba a decirle que su compañera estaba en el hospital, se preocuparía y si no puede estar con ella se sentiría mal, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Kari está estudiando para un examen -dijo el moreno atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros humanos

Gatomon suspiró: -Mira que haberme preocupado por eso, ¿por qué no me has dicho que estaba estudiado desde un principio?- recriminó al rubio del cual solo obtuvo una risa nerviosa como respuesta

-Por ciento Izzy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Tai,¿de qué se trata?

-¿Siguen viniendo los digimons a nuestro mundo?

El pelirrojo asintió y luego añadió: Aunque no sé el propósito exacto por el que vienen, se supongo que cuando vencimos a Myotismon por segunda vez acabamos con el mal, ¿no?

-¿Crees de verdad que el mal ha sido exterminado tan fácil?- inquirió el rubio con una mirada seria

-Si estuviéramos en peligro de nuevo creo que nos habrían avisado- intervino el peliazul

La habitación se quedo en silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo que fue roto por una de las preguntas de Agumon. Los chicos estuvieron hablando largo y tendido con sus compañeros hasta que la conexión comenzó ha fallar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber TK

-La conexión está fallando de nuevo, aún no hemos conseguido que se estabilicé completamente...- respondió Izzy intentando recuperarla -...y a veces falla- suspiró, la pantalla se había quedado negra por completo unos segundos luego volvió a mostrar el salvapantallas inicial -La hemos perdido- dijo recalcando lo obvio

-Bueno, no importa, al menos pudimos hablar con ellos un rato

-Joe tiene razón, dejalo- dijo el ojiazul al pelirrojo que todavía seguía intentando recuperar la conexión

-Está bien, lo dejo- tras decir esto se acomodó en sus silla

-Y dime Izzy, ¿habéis podido abrir algún portal al digimundo?

Todos se quedaron anonados al escuchar la pregunta de Tai, ninguno esperaba que él preguntase eso, es más, aquello ni siquiera había pasado por las mentes de TK o Joe

-Pues por el momento...-duda de si decírselo o no -...todos los intentos ha sido fallidos- dijo para decepción de los allí presentes

Un móvil sonó, era el de TK

-Si, vale...de acuerdo...no te preocupes allí estaremos- colgó -Chicos, era mi hermano quiere que estemos todos juntos para su último concierto

-¿Su último concierto?-repitió el moreno

-Es cierto, tú no lo sabes- dijo el peliazul

-¿Saber el qué?

-Como mi hermano se va a casar y se va ha convertir en astronauta, va disolver el grupo dando hoy su último concierto

-¿Tu hermano va ha ser astronauta?

-Sí, hace unos meses hizo unas pruebas y le han admitido

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Izzy y se dirigieron al centro donde tendría lugar el concierto de Matt.

El concierto empezaría en breve, allí se reunieron con otra amiga que hacían tiempo que no veían...Mimi

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó eufórica la castaña -Cuánto tiempo sin verles

-Hola Mimi- devolvió el saludo el peliazul

Uno por uno fueron saludando a la castaña y estuvieron hablando con ella hasta sonido de guitarra atrajo todas las miradas, el concierto iba a empezar.

-¿Buscas algo Tai?- preguntó la castaña que se percató que el chico no hacía más que mirar a todos lados

-No...nada...- dijo un poco rojo, le habían pillado, estaba buscando a cierta pelirroja, pues si Mimi estaba aquí eso quiere decir que ella también

-Si buscas a Sora está una da las salidas del escenario, Matt le pidió que se quedara allí- susurró para que solo él lo escuchara

Tai no podía estar más rojo,¿cómo lo sabía?: -Gra...gracias y tú,¡por qué no te quedaste allí con ella?

Ella también empezó a ponerse roja: -Pues porque me apetecía veros- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo -Además que iba a hacer yo allí, mirar como Matt y Sora se...se besan -dijo con un deje de tristeza

Ahora ya lo entendía, ella pasaba por lo mismo que él, cómo podía haberse olvidado, si incluso cuando Sora y Matt anunciaron su compromiso ella lo pasó igual de mal, ella también se marchó al extranjero, bueno ella se marchó antes, pero desde aquello no volvió y ahora ¿por qué estaba aquí?

Quería decir esto que puede ser que las cosas cambiarían, él quería pensar que sí...pensamiento que se esfumó cuando vió como su amigo llamaba a la pelirroja al escenario y allí delante de todos la besó, no podía soportar, creía que lo había superado pero no, se marchó, se marchó de allí para no verlo, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña que no hizo nada por detenerlo, ella le entendía sabía por lo que pasaba y creyó que lo mejor era dejarle solo; pero también había otra persona más que lo vió alejarse, alguien que no entendió el motivo por el que lo hacía, alguien a la cual se le llenó el corazón de alegría al verlo, alguien que hacía tiempo que quería verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que os pareció <strong>

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo.. :)**

**Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>No quería volver todavía a casa y si volvía al hospital su hermana se daría cuenta de que le pasaba algo, no quería preocuparla y mucho menos hablar del tema, suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y vió el parque en el que antaño jugaba con sus amigos, entró y se paseó, recordando con nostalgia todo vivido entre aquellos árboles y arbustos.<p>

Tras dar unas vueltas decidió sentarse en una banco para deleitarse con el ocaso de aquella tarde, suspiró de nuevo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás ; cerró los ojos, deseaba desaparecer durante unos instantes y que al volver todo hubiera cambiado, quizás sonara patético; pero era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Abrió los ojos, la noche había llegado con su manto de estrellas,las observó extasiado hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-Sora- susurró -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llevo buscándote un buen rato- sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son más de las diez.

El moreno se asombró al descubrir que era tan tarde, no había notado pasar el tiempo, miró al cielo de nuevo.

-Te he visto irte del concierto.

-Si bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Importa- su voz sonó más dura de lo que hubiera deseado.

-No, claro que no- dijo la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza- Tai...-clavó sus ojos en ella- Te he estado buscando. Necesito hablar contigo, es... sobre mi boda.

Se levantó de golpe enfurecido: -¿Para qué?¿Para decirme lo feliz que será tu vida con él?¿Para decirme que viviréis en una gran casa y tendréis muchos hijos?

-No- la voz de Sora temblaba, nunca había visto ponerse así a su amigo- Simplemente quería hablar contigo, siento haberte molestado- tras decir esto se marchó corriendo.

Tai quiso detenerla; pero no pudo, se sintió fatal por como se había comportado, quería disculparse y lo haría;aunque mejor mañana, con la luz del sol vería de otra forma las cosas, con esta idea en mente volvió a casa.

Por otra parte la pelirroja se dirigía al apartamento que compartía con su prometido, aún no se había casado, el motivo, muy fácil, decidieron esperar a que ella terminara su carrera para que los estudios no fueran un problema; sin embargo hacía ya tiempo que vivían juntos.

Debía apurarse Mimi y Matt la estaban esperando para cenar, la castaña se había empeñado en cocinar ella como compensación de las "molestias" por quedarse allí durante su corta estancia en Japón.

Llegó a su destino recordando la reciente discusión que había tenido con Tai; más ese sería el menor de sus problemas, abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, no aquello. Las llaves, resbalándose de sus manos, cayeron al suelo llamando la atención de quienes allí se encontraban.

Salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a que la detuvieran, le dolía mucho haber visto aquella escena que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, le dolía demasiado, la traición, eso era lo que le dolía, le habían traicionado. En su mente solo había un sitio donde quería estar y fue directa hacia ese lugar.

El moreno se encontraba viendo la televisión cuando el timbre sonó, preocupado por la hora que era abrió rápidamente, estaba preparado para todo o casi todo, allí frente a él estaba la chica de sus sueños, con los ojos hinchados por no querer soltar las lágrimas, exhausta por la carrera que había tenido, temblando, aquella visión hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Sora- dijo muy bajo, como si temiera que se fuera a romper si alzaba la voz

-Tai- susurró y sin querer evitarlo se echó a sus brazos soltando el llanto que había aguantando hasta ahora, él la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes, todo pasará- no entendía el por qué había ido a sus casa después de su conversación ni tampoco entendía que era lo qué le había ocurrido, pero algo tenía claro, no podía dejarla sola en ese momento.

Estuvo abrazándola hasta que cesó un poco su llanto, entonces le hizo pasar al salón y sentarse en el sofá.

-Sora, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó curioso.

Ella reanudó su llanto: -Él...Ella...yo...tenía dudas...pero...no esto...me han traicionado...-decía entre sollozos

El moreno no entendió una palabra, pero algo lo había quedado claro, fuera lo fueses que lo hubiera pasado le había hecho mucho daño.

-Sora, Sora- le llamó, ella había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos- Mírame- esperó- Sora, dime qué te ha pasado, necesito saberlo, quiero ayudarte, no puedo, no soporto verte así- casi imploró deseando ayudarle

-Está bien- Sora le contó a Tai lo que minutos antes había visto, este se quedó anonadado, le costaba creérselo, la ira y el odio empezaron a recorrer su interior, quería salir ahora y, y...no tenía claro lo que le haría si le encontraba, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Intentó levantarse, pero la pelirroja previendo sus planes le detuvo.

-Por favor- sollozó- Por favor, no me dejes sola...por favor- volvió a reanudar su llanto

Él se sentó de nuevo: -No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola

Allí reconfortada entre los brazos de aquel chico empezó a sentir algo, un sentimiento que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía, un sentimiento que la tranquilizó he hizo que poco a poco el sueño fuera apoderándose de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció<strong>

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento el retraso, he estado un tanto liada con algunos asuntos**

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>El timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que el chico de ojos marrones despertara de su letargo. Miró un poco confuso a su alrededor, notando un peso en su brazo, bajó la vista hasta toparse con el cabello rojo de cierta chica, sonrió con ternura al verla así, parecía tan relajada, tan tranquila.<p>

El timbre volvió a sonar perdiéndose como un eco por toda la casa. Se levantó con parsimonia, no quería que aquel odioso sonido la despertará. Abrió la puerta. Sabía que vendría, estuvo pensando en qué hacer cuando se encontraran, quería hablar y dejarle las cosas claras de forma tranquila. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, cuando le vió allí parado no pudo evitar empezar a sentir odio hacia él.

-Tai...- no parecía estar seguro de lo que decir a continuación- Sé que está aquí, ¿puedo verla?- el rubio la conocía perfectamente y sabía que tras el incidente de la noche anterior no volvería a su casa. No. Iría a un lugar donde se sintiera segura, donde, por mucho que le doliera, quería estar.

-No- la voz del moreno sonó tajante. ¿Cómo podía querer verla después de lo que pasó anoche? Su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. Cerró los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillo se volvieron blancos.

-Necesito hablar...-un golpe en la cara le impidió poder terminar la frase.

Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y un pequeño hilo carmesí brotaba de ella.

Miró con desconcierto al chico que había delante suya, dejándose llevar por su impulso devolvió el golpe. Enzarzándose así en una pelea que terminó con el ojimoreno a horcajadas sobre el ojiazul.

Levantó el puño de nuevo con la claro intención de golpearle; sin embargo al mirar a su "amigo" a la cara todo el enfado y odio empezaron a menguar hasta convertirse en un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

-Yo la quería...-su apenas era un susurro- la amaba, la amé desde el momento en que la conocía en aquel parque cuando éramos pequeños y aún la sigo amando...- declaraba sus sentimientos con miedo- Pero ella te eligió a ti...- su voz se volvió fría por unos instantes- Por eso me fui, no soportaba verla en brazos de otro...Te la dejé a ti porque creí que la cuidaría; sin embargo no lo has hecho, le has hecho daño...Aunque seas mi amigo no...no puedo...- quería decirle que no podía perdonárselo- no puedo permitírtelo...-dijo al fin sabiendo que no era exactamente lo que sentía.

Se levantó y dió un paso atrás para dejar que Matt también lo hiciera.

-Lo siento. Yo no lo sabía...-miraba al suelo, no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos- Yo...

-Vete.

No dijo nada más, tampoco intentó hacerlo. Se fue sabiendo que el moreno le miraba. Sentía no solo que había traicionado al que era su mejor amigo, pues él todavía le veía así, si no también a su novia, ¿novia? Sonrió con tristeza, después de esto ya no lo sería más. Un sentimiento de tristeza le embriagó, le había fallado a tan solo un mes de su boda. Quizás fuera lo mejor, al fin y al cabo, ¿verdaderamente se quería?

Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella pelea con declaración incluida habían sido escuchados por cierta chica.

Sora al ver que Tai se disponía en entrar de nuevo en la casa, se acostó rápidamente en el sofá haciéndose la dormida. Hacía tiempo que despertó; pero al encontrarse el los brazos de él no quiso levantarse. Se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, en ese momento la dudas le asaltaron. Nunca se sintió así con el chico de cabello rubio. Nunca.

Entró en la casa y vió a la chica durmiendo en el sofá. Sonrió con ternura, la quería tanto. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente, y se paró al estar frente a ella.

Admiró su rostro angelical, ciertamente le parecía un ángel que había bajado del cielo. Acercó su rostro al suyo inconscientemente; entonces ella abrió los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se percató de los cerca que estaban el uno del otro hasta que en un débil movimiento su narices chocaron.

Él retrocedió tan rápido que tropezó contra la mesa y cayó al suelo. Ella se levantó despacio, como si temiera que con algún movimiento brusco pudiera salir corriendo.

-Bu...buenos días- saludó con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas el ojimoreno, ella no respondió- Ocurre algo- su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

-Lo sé todo.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes todo?- peguntó un tanto confuso sin imaginarse a que se refería.

-Se que ha venido Matt...- dejo con voz queda-...que habéis peleado y que...y...bueno escuché vuestra conversación.

El chico de cabello castaño sentía como los colores se le iban subiendo por la cara y calvó la vista en el suelo.

-Yo...esto...- no sabía que decir.

Ella clavó su vista en un punto cualquiera de la pared:- ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre fuimos los mejores amigo. Nunca me abandonaste, me protegías de quien quisiera hacerme daño y me apoyabas en todo. Poco a poco empecé a sentir algo más que amistad por ti- levantó los ojos de suelo mirando a la pelirrojo anonada ¿se estaba declarando?- Antes de que comenzara toda nuestra aventura sobre los digimons creía que eras el único al que amaría.- seguía mirando la pared- Pero conocí a Matt y empezaron a surgir nuevos sentimientos que me confundieron- por un momento Tai estuvo tentado a mirar el también la pared que parecía tan interesante para que la ojicastaña no apartara la vista de ella- Cuando creí tenerlo todo claro, cuando creí que ya sabía a quien amaba fui a declararme-él sabía a lo que se refería- Pero la duda seguí hay. Si en aquello momento me hubieras pedido que no lo hiciera. Si en ese instante me hubieras dicho que me quedara contigo lo hubiera hecho- clavó su vista en eso orbes marrón chocolate- Después de aquello empecé a salir con él, y hasta nos...nos...nos prometimos, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo la duda seguía hay- bajó del sofá y se acercó a él, quien se ponía más nervioso por a cada momento, seguramente, si hubiera estado así se habría dado cuenta de lo roja que se encontraba la muchacha- Ahora se porque. Tai...te quiero- antes de que pudiera decir algo selló su declaración con un suave beso en los labios del chico.

Se separó de él unos instante hasta que el brazo del castaño le obligó acercarse a él.

Le abrazaba con fuerza, temiendo que pudiera escaparse.

-Te quiero- susurró suavemente al oído de la pelirroja- Te quiero- repitió.

Un móvil sonó, buscó en todas partes hasta dar con él.

-¿Si?

-Sora tengo una sorpresa para ti, tienes que venir rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre Izzy?

-Ya lo verás cuando llegues- colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé, dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi. No se que puede ser- se encogió de hombros- Vamos.

-¿Vamos?¿Yo también?

-Si- dijo a la vez que se levantaba y tirada de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**No olviden comentar ;)**

**Gracias por leer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa! aquí estoy de nuevo y con un capitulo más, y más rápido que el anterior...o eso creo xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Caminaba de vuelta con pasos lentos y tediosos. No sabía que hacer, no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella; pero debía aclarar sus sentimientos.<p>

Mientras avanzaba por la calle vió una chica de cabellera castaña acercase a él. Pese a que sonreía podía notarse claramente que no era sincera. No. Aquella sonrisa era falsa, fruto de la hipocresía y del dolor. Un dolor causado en parte por él, en parte no.

-Hola- saludó Mimi

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo sin mucho ánimo- Mimi, yo...- el sonido de su móvil le interrumpió- ¿Si? …. Hola Izzy...¿Algo que enseñarme?¿De qué se trata?...- la respuesta que obtuvo fue un "Ven a mi casa ahora y lo sabrás." Seguidamente solo oía el pitido del móvil.

Miró a la chica que había delante y presenció como también la llamaban con idéntico resultado al suyo.

-¿Sabes de que se pude tratar?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Creo que sé tanto como tú- respondió la castaña

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hablando de cosas banales, intentando evitar el tema que sabían que tarde o temprano debían abordar. Un tema que no solo los concierne a ellos, si no, también a sus mejores amigos: Tai y Sora.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hospital un chico rubio y recibía la misma llamada.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Kari, quien ya se encontraba mejor.

T.K se lo contó y de despidió de ella prometiéndole que le contaría el motivo por el que Izzy le había llamado.

Tras unos minutos el grupo se reunió en la habitación del pelirrojo, a excepción de tres personas: Kari, Mimi y Matt, esto últimos estaban por llegar,

-Hola, pasad. Tengo una sorpresa para todos.- le hizo entrar en la habitación- Consideradlo como un hecho que puede ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano.

Todos se quedaron maravillados ante lo que veían, lágrimas y risas inundaron la sala.

-¡Piyomon!- gritó eufórica Sora al volver a ver al pequeño pajaro rosado

.¡Sora!- exclamó mientras le abrazaba- Te he echado mucho de menos

-Yo también a ti- una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-Agumon,¡Qué alegría! Choca esos cinco

El mini-dinosaurio se miró las garras hasta que comprendió lo que su compañero quería decir: -¿Por qué me saludas así?- el moreno rió mientras se lo explicaba

-Hola T.K...¡Vaya, has crecido mucho!

-Pues tú no has crecido nada- dijo mientras abrazaba con cariño a su digimon

-T.K, ¿Y Kari?- la alegría se fue del rostro del muchacho cuando tuvo que explicarlo todo lo ocurrido al extraño gato, que lejos de enfadarse como él pensaba le pidió amablemente que la llevara con su amiga.

-Hola Joe- saludó con cortesía Gomamon

-Hola- devolvió el saludo mientras se agachaba y le abrazaba, para sorpresa de su compañero que aún así le devolvió el abrazo

La escena era muy emotiva; sin embargo Gabumon y Palmon la admiraban desde lejos, con ojos triste preguntándose donde estarían sus compañeros.

-Oye, Izzy- llamó la pequeña planta atrayendo la atención del aludido- ¿Dónde esta...- antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta llamaron a la puerta

-¡Mimi!- se lanzó a los brazos de ella

-¡Palmon!- exclamó mientras la cogía

-¡Gabumon!¡Cuánto tiempo!¿Cómo estas?

-Hola, Matt- sonrió el extraño animal- Bien, ¿y tú?

Pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso al cruzarse la mirada de los recién llegados con la de cierto moreno y cierta pelirroja. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello, prefiriendo callar y esperar a que fueran ellos quien hablase. Se conocían demasiado bien para saber, simplemente con una mirada, que algo "gordo" debía haber pasado entre ello.

-Izzy- el chico miró a la morena- ¿Puedes dejarnos solas?- preguntó haciendo referencia a ella misma y a Sora- Por favor- pidió viendo que no se movía ni decía nada

-Eh...Si, claro- se dirigió a sus amigos- Chicos, tengo algo que enseñaros en el salón- excusó- Venid

Tai no quería compartir el mismo espacio que el rubio, aunque tampoco quería dejarla sola, no después de lo vivido aquella noche. No si eso hiciera que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que volviera a sufrir. Tragándose todo el enfado que tenía aceptó salir de la habitación e ir a la sala de estar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Tanto Palmon como Piyomon intercambiaban gestos entre sí, sin entender lo que ocurría.

La chica de cabello castaño no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga.¿Amiga? ¿Podría seguir llamándola así? No, estaba claro que no. Ella no se lo iba a perdonar. Lo notaba. Notaba como la miraba fijamente mientras ella miraba el suelo. Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarla, más no pudo ser capaz de aguantar su mirada.

Lejos de ver enfado, podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. El dolor por la traición que había causado, la pena y un atisbo de odio.

Sora negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo dispuesta a marcharse. A irse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-¡Espera!- gritó su amiga haciendo que se detuviera, que no abriera la puerta- Te...tengo que explicarte lo que pasó

-No hay nada que explicar- dijo con un tono tan neutral y vacío que asustó a los pocos seres que aún quedaban en la habitación- Está todo muy claro- aún tenía en pomo en la mano y lo apretaba de tal manera que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Por favor...escúchame- suplico sollozando

-No, no quiero escuchar como fue que sucedió- elevó el tono de su voz- No necesito saber como es que acabasteis los dos semi-desnudos y besándoos- ambos digimons se miraron sorprendidos al descubrir el motivo por el cual estaban peleadas sus compañeras

-Pero es que...

-¡Cállate! No quiero saberlo- sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar- No...no quiero...- decía casi susurrando a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el marco de la puerta

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de desvelar su secreto: -Le quiero- aquella declaración pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja que se giro atónita para encontrar a una Mimi llorando, de rodillas, en el suelo- Le quiero- repitió- Le quise desde que fuimos al Mundo Digital. Era tan distinto a mi. Eso me atrajo- relató dejando que el pequeño monstruo verde secara sus lágrimas- Pero cuando vi que te prefirió a ti no pude soportarlo. Por eso me fui, porque eras mi amiga. Quería que fueras feliz, aunque fuera con el chico que yo quería.

Aquello le recordó bastante a lo que dijo el moreno. Se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Podía culparla por lo que hizo, podían enfadarse con ella. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Solo siguió los dictados de su corazón. Además, ella buscaba a Tai para verle, para hablar con él porque no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Matt.

Lo que hizo Mimi fue ayudarla a darse cuenta de que verdaderamente quería al que fue su mejor amigo. No de la manera que ella pensaba que se percataría, aún así igual de eficaz.

-Ya basta- su tono era dulce y tranquilo para sorpresa de la castaña- Puede que me haya enfadado, pues eres mi mejor amiga y él era mi novio, mi prometido...

¿Era?

-¿Qué?- reanudó su llanto- No Sora, por favor, no anules tu boda. De verdad que lo siento...- el dejo de la ludida selló sus labios

-Tonta- sonrió con ternura- No anulo mi boda por eso, bueno si, pero es más bien porque lo que hiciste me ha ayudado a dispar todas mis dudas. Quiero a Matt, aunque no tanto para pasar el resto de mi vida con él.- suspiró- No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, sin embargo si podemos elegir si queremos estar toda nuestra vida con ellos o no. Yo ya he hecho mi elección y no es él.

Por una parte se sentía aliviada, por otra lo que le había dicho la pelirroja le había dejado bastante confundida.

En cambio, la chica que se alzaba frente a ella se sentía liberada y feliz. Tan feliz como hacía tiempo que no se sentía.

Mientras tanto...

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo el rubio al moreno nada más cerrar la puerta

-Matt- le miró serio- No quiero hablar- se encaminó al salón. Una mano le paró en el trayecto

-Hazlo por ella- no necesitó decir nada más. Con un suspiró por parte del otro supo que aceptaría hablar con él. De este modo salieron a la terraza

-¿Qué creéis que les pasa?- preguntó T.K a sus dos amigos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada:- Creo que se han dado cuenta de la verdad- respondió Joe, a lo que Izzy asintió dejando más confundido al pequeño.

Una vez ya fuera y asegurándose que no les oían el ojiazul habló:- Se que no me vas a perdonar por lo que le hice a Sora. Y no te culpo, pero...Pero entiende que no es tanto el daño que le he hecho como el que tú crees- el ojicastaño iba a decir algo, no obstante no pudo- Ella llevaba buscándote varios años, desde que te fuiste- aclaró- Creo que porque tenía dudas, no sé- se encogió de hombros- Pese a todo la quise, estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella- paró unos segundos para tomar aire- Hasta que volví a ver a Mimi, estaba preciosa, más guapa que nunca- Tai se enfadó al escuchar aquello, ¿ver a Mimi hizo que dejara de querer a Sora?- Entonces me dí cuenta de que la amaba, de que la persona a la que quería era a ella. Pensaba hablar con Sora, decirle lo que ocurría, pero todo se torció. Aquella noche al verla tan guapa, tan elegante con ese vestido rojo...-recordó como iba la futura cocinera vestida*-No pude evitar besarla. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? Sé que no tienes por qué perdonarme, sin embargo piensa, ¿qué hubieras hecho si fuera la última vez que vieras a la persona que amas?¿Si supieras que con un beso lo cambiarías todo? Dime, ¿qué hubieras hecho?- reiteró la pregunta

-Yo...- no sabía que responder. Una parte de él decía que no hubiera hecho eso; otra que en las misma condiciones que él si lo hubiera hecho- No sé...creo que...

-No hace falta que respondas, era más bien una pregunta retórica- diciendo esto se ganó una mirada de su amigo. Un gesto que no había visto en él, con las cejar arqueadas. No pudo evitar reír, algo en lo que le acompañó su amigo muy a su pesar- ¿Eso quieres decir que me perdonar?- preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

-Realmente no estoy seguro de si lo hago. No puedo estar enfadado contigo cuando he estado en la misma situación, le hiciste daño a ella...-suspiró- Soy un idiota por hacerlo- "Sin embargo has demostrado tantas veces estar a mi lado y apoyarme que no me queda más remedio" pensó

* * *

><p><strong>*Hago una pequeña referencial al epílogo donde se ve cada una de las profesiones de nuestros protagonistas (como ya he hecho otras veces)<strong>

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola otra vez, de nuevo dejo ante vosotros capitulo mas de este fic**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

><p>Tras la charla que tuvieron ambos chicos, esta vez sin ningún altercado, volvieron al salón donde les esperaban sus amigos. Poco después se unieron a ellos también las chicas, que parecían haber liquidado la cuenta que tenían pendiente de forma satisfactoria.<p>

Sora y Matt intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que tenían que hablar y cuanto antes mejor. No estaban seguros si la casa del pelirrojo era el mejor sitio para ello, no obstante ya habían solucionado varios de sus problemas allí.

Silenciosos salieron de aquella sala para tener más intimida, dirigiéndose de este modo a la habitación de su anfitrión.

El rubio no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello. No sabía como debía empezar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decir, por suerte ella estaba allí. Dando unos leves golpes sobre el colchó le ofreció sentarse a su lado, algo que él aceptó.

-Sora...yo...no sé como decirlo...-el delicado dedo de la pelirroja sobre sus labios le calló.

-Se lo que quieres decir y lo entiendo- suspiró- Yo también siento lo mismo. Matt te quiero, pero no de esa forma. No para casarme contigo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo- hablaba tranquilidad- Quizás nuestro error no fue querernos,si no...-hizo una breve pausa- Si no confundir nuestro amor. Yo te admiraba por lo fuerte que eras y por lo mucho que te preocupabas por tu hermano. Admirada esa fortaleza tuya que yo, en aquel momento, no tenía.

-Yo también te admiraba Sora. Admiraba como siempre te preocupabas por todos y buscabas el bien del equipo, admiraba como anteponías los demás a ti misma.

Ella sonrió con ternura: - Quizás fue esa admiración mezclada con nuestra amistad lo que nos llevó a pensar que estábamos enamorados- él asintió- Sabes que es lo mejor. Que es lo que debemos hacer, ¿no?- asintió de nuevo- Entonces adelante. Vamos a decírselo al resto- con una sonrisa en los labios por parte de ambos y un abrazo de despedida tras todo lo acaecido salieron.

Habían pasado mucho momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos. Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas vivencias juntos para echarlo todo a perder por una simple equivocación. Lo que habían vivido fue bello y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar. Aunque a partir de ahora vivían muchas más aventuras por separado, lo harían con la persona a quien verdaderamente aman.

-Chicos- dijo para llamar su atención- Tengo...tenemos- se corrigió- que contaros algo- se volvió a rasca la nuca, lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, carraspeó un par de veces buscando la mirada de Mimi.

-Nuestra boda queda anulada- proclamó al fin su ex-prometida en vista de que él no lo hacía.

Era curioso como siempre ella había sido una chica tímida que le costaba decir la cosas y él un chico frío que no pensaba en lo que decía, sin embargo ahora era ella quien lo decía aquello con seguridad mientras él titubeaba. Y no. No lo hacía porque tuvieras dudas, simplemente no sabía como decirlo.

La reacción fue muy distinta a la que esperaban, pues creían que le acribillarían con preguntas y motivos por los cuales no deben hacerlo. En vez de eso lo único que veían fue una sonrisa en el rostro de sus compañeros, exceptuando a TK.

-Realmente es una pena, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría ocurriendo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Joe atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿Qué?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él- Oh venga, sabéis de lo que hablo- decía mientras se sonrojaba y giraba la cara para que nadie lo notara.

Aquello hizo que el grupo estallara en risas, la cuales fue calladas por los gritos enfadados de TK.

-¿Cómo podéis reíros?¡Acaban de romper!- No entendía como aquellos que creía sus amigos podían estar tan contentos cuando su hermano acababa de romper con su novia. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía cuando apenas faltaba un mes para la boda. ¿Es que acaso no se querían? Entonces, ¿por qué estaban juntos?

La preguntas se agolpaban en su mente sin respuesta aparente. No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía. Salió corriendo de la casa seguido por algunos digimons y por su hermano, quien iba a explicarlo de otra forma lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos hasta que al fin Tai lo rompió con una pregunta.

-Izzy- el aludido le miró- ¿Cómo has podido traerlos?- aquella duda se hizo presente en la cara de todos, que al igual que él tenían la duda. Sin embargo no había reparado en ello hasta ahora.

El susodicho sonrió complacido antes de proceder a la explicación:- Como sabréis, nuestro mundo y el mundo digital están constantemente en contacto. Generalmente a través de pequeñas e invisibles fuentes de datos que conectan ambos mundos- todos asintieron- Supongo que recordáis la puerta digital, ¿no? La que conecta de manera directa ambos mundos- volvieron ha asentir- Y que fue sellada de manera permanente tras nuestra última batalla- podía ver la curiosidad en la cara de sus compañeros- Pero nada es permanente... y si os dijera que hemos encontrado la forma de poder abrir esa puerta desde aquí, sin necesidad de ir al digimundo para hacerlo- la sorpresa fue general- Aunque, claro, todavía estamos ajustando unos pequeños detalles. No es estable, por lo que todavía la idea que los seres humanos vayan hacia ese mundo es "imposible"- entrecomilló aquella palabra para dejar claro algo que no necesitaba explicarse más.

-Eso quiere decir que es posible que algunos digimons hayan podido cruzar la puerta...-aunque era más una suposición que una pregunta el pelirrojo lo aclaró.

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo los que lo hayan hecho estarán en el nivel infantil.

-Entonces...-el moreno dejó la frase inacabada recordando que cuando fue en el metro le pareció ver un digimon en la mochila de aquel chiquillo. En aquel momento creyó que fue una imaginación suya; ahora estaba seguro de que no fue así. Eso le alegró, pues significaba que el momento en que ambos viviesen en armonía estaba cerca.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó la pelirroja tocándole suavemente en el hombre

-En nada en particular- le sonrió y tomó su mano. Ahora que ya estaba todo claro iba a decirlo alto y claro. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Le daba igual que le miraran mal por el hecho de que iba a salir con ella cuando acababa de romper su compromiso, no le importaba. Él la quería y era correspondido, podía morir ahora y moriría feliz-Tengo algo que anunciaros- dijo con seguridad- Sora y yo somos pareja.

Ella se quedó un poco sorprendida, ¿en qué momento lo había decidido?¿Cuándo se lo había propuesto?¿Importaba? No, la verdad es que no importaba. Ahora era feliz estando con la persona que verdaderamente quería.

Lo que no sabía o no recordaba era la proposición que le hizo el moreno hace tiempo, tanto que parecía más un sueño, un anhelo, que un recuerdo. Una proposición que aceptó en el momento que en al fin le declaró su amor.

Algo atemorizados por la posible reacción esperaron impacientes a que dijeran algo.

El primero en hablar fue el futuro doctor, quien al igual que los demás, les felicitó.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, era Matt, había vuelto sabiendo que estarían ahí. TK fue a llevar a Gatomon al hospital; pudo hablar hablar y explicarle todo lo sucedido.

El pequeño no entendía por qué si estaban tan enamorados ahora anulaban su boda, era lógico que le causase dudas. Él era unos años bastante más joven que el resto de sus compañeros y siempre había estado enamorado de Kari, por suerte su hermano consiguió explicárselo.

No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, pero si podemos elegir si queremos pasar toda nuestra vida a su lado. Tenemos el maravilloso don de amar, un don que podemos compartir con las personas. No amaremos a todos por igual ni de la misma manera. Se nos concedió la libertad de poder presentarnos ante esa persona, la cual ignorará cada unos de nuestros defectos. Una persona que hará que cada día sea distinto, que tendrá esos pequeños detalles que nos molestarán, pero sin los cuales ya no sabríamos vivir. Esos detalles que nos sacarán una sonrisa cuando lloremos, detalles que harán que esa persona sea única. Pero no todos lo consiguen a la primera, algunos, para poder elegir bien deben equivocarse antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero poder tener tiempo y subir pronto el siguiente, el cual os adelanto que será el último.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y no olvides comentar ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo ;) Bueno, aquí les dejo el último capitulo de este fic, sé que tarde en subir algunas actualizaciones, pero de verdad les agradezco que hayan estado pendientes de esta historia.**

**Sin más preámbulos el capitulo**

* * *

><p><em>No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, pero si podemos elegir si queremos pasar toda nuestra vida a su lado. <em>

Tai tenía entre sus manos la foto de su boda, la cual miraba con cariño. Sora estaba preciosa en ella, llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello en un semi-recogido que dejaba caer dos tirabuzones en ambos lados de la cara. Se podría decir que aquel fue unos de los momentos más felices de su vida, quizás el más importante y el que dio comienzo a otros muchos.

Suspiró. Ahora había otra chica en su vida, aparte de Sora. Una chica que tenía sus mismos ojos, los de ella y era igual de guapa que su madre.

Sintió unos tirones del pantalón y bajó su vista hasta toparse con una niña de no más de 2 años de edad. Su hija. Hija. Un ser que tenía sus genes, que estaba a su cuidado y lo veía como un héroe. Pero no como el héroe que es para todos, no como el que salvo el digimundo, un héroe distinto. Solo para ella. Sentía como aquella palabra le llenaba de dicha, sentía cada una de las letras al decirlo. Se sentía tremendamente feliz, más aún cuando escuchaba a aquella criatura llamarle _papá._

_-_Papi, upi- dijo con los brazos extendidos.

El moreno sonrió ante aquello y se agachó para recoger a la pequeña.

-Y mami, ¿dónde está?- la chiquilla señaló con el dedo a la pelirroja que entraba por la puerta.

-Ai, vamos cielo, déjame ponerte este lazo- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No- negó con la cabeza y arrugó la boca.

Suspiró: -Está bien, pero al menor ponte los zapatos- la niña volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sora se pechizcó el puente de la nariz para relajarse- Toma, pónselos tú. Yo voy a terminar de arreglarme- Tai iba a rechistar, pero una mirada de su esposa le hizo callar. En este tiempo había aprendido que era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

-Papi- llamó alargando excesivamente la i- ¿Mamá te de miedo?

-Un poquito, pero solo cuando se enfada- reconoció provocando una risa en la niña que cogía en brazos. No pudo resistirlo y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que reía con aquella risa igual a su madre, se le llenaba de júbilo el corazón- Vamos a ponerte los zapatos- decía mientras la sentaba en el sillón.

-No quiero- empezó a patalear con el fin de evitar que le colocaran los zapatos.

-Si no lo haces no podremos ir a ver a la tía Kari vestida de princesa y no podrás jugar- rendida e hinchando los mofletes dejó de mover las piernas.

-¡Espera!- como una exhalación entró una pequeña bola rosa seguida por dinosaurio amarillo y por un pájaro rosa. El mini ser se colocó en las faldas de Ai.

-¿Qué pasa Agumon?- preguntó su compañero ante tal escándalo.

-Nada...es que...ha estado...a punto...de explotar...la cocina- respondió entre jadeos.

-¡¿Cómo?!- su tono era más de sorpresa que de pregunta.

-No lo sabemos. Le hemos regañado, pero ha echado a correr- respondió Piyomon.

Los tres miraron en dirección a los pequeños para ver cómo jugaban.

-Ya estoy lista- Sora reapareció de nuevo por la puerta. Vestía un traje azul de tirantes, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con una pequeña tiara en la cabeza y un collar del que colgaba una pequeña piedra preciosa en la que estaba tallado su emblema, regalo de su esposo, como única joya.

-Mami, mami, vas muy guapa- dijo la niña mientras la abrazarla.

-Estás preciosa, como siempre- elogió sonriendo después de quedarse embobado mirándola.

-Gracias...a los dos- besó al moreno- ¿Nervioso?

-¿Por qué? Por ser la boda de mi hermana pequeña, que aún habiendo crecido la sigo viendo como la niña que lloraba cuando se hacía pipí en la cama y venía a buscarme cuando tenía una pesadilla. No, no estoy nervioso. Quizás preocupado- aclaró.

La pelirroja sonrió: -Eres un cielo- le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Te quiero- se acercó a ella- Uno de los días más felices fue el que me casé contigo.

-¿Y el segundo?- preguntó curiosa.

-El día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

-¿Y el tercero?- rió coqueta.

-El día que nació Ai.

-¿Y el cuarto?- entornó los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-El día que me digas que tendremos otro bebé- la besó.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé- anunció.

La sonrisa de Tai se ensanchó tanto como pudo y más, se sentía muy feliz al oír aquella noticia.

-Ah, recuerda que la semana que viene tendremos el bautizo de Kazuco, el segundo hijo de Mimi y Matt- se colocó el dedo índice en los labios al decir aquello.

-Yo quisiera saber cuando será el de nuestro bebé. ¿Será niño o niña?

-No lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué?- notó la mirada inquisitiva de su esposo- Mientras sea tuyo no me importa.

…

A veces se despertaba en la noche y miraba a su alrededor para saber si todo aquello era un sueño o era real. El plácido cuerpo de su esposa durmiendo a su lado le tranquilizaba y recordaba que sí. Sí se había casado con la chica que amó desde pequeño. Sí había tenido dos preciosos hijos con ella. Una niña,Ai, valiente e inteligente, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con un carácter notablemente parecido a su padre. Y un niño, Riki, impulsivo y fuerte, de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, con un carácter parecido a su madre.

Sentía que había valido la pena, que haber pasado tanto tiempo alejado de sus compañeros como lo hizo en su juventud valió la pena. Que el dolor que sintió en aquel momento, que le desgarró el corazón y partió el alma fue justo padecerlo. Pues el amor verdadero espera, recordó entonces aquella leyenda sobre el destino de dos personas. _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellas personas destinadas a encontrarse, a amarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper_. _Un hilo que los mantiene unidos a través del dedo meñique._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aquí llegó mi fic, ¿qué les pareció? <strong>

**Quisiera agradecer a spikeuzumaki, OoO LU, Kachi potter, MAZINGER-TAIORA, **

**char-naruto y krx29 por sus comentario que me animaron mucho ;)**

**Y también a todas aquellas personas que añadieron mi fic a favoritos :) **

**Gracias por leer u no olvides comentar **


End file.
